Kagome and the Murderer
by Vampire Yami
Summary: A teenaged girl is walking home from school but little does she know that a murderer is stocking her and when she gets home she finds her Family DEAD! When she trys to call the police the phone is dead too. As she is thinking who did this? Time is running


It was a dark and rainy day as Kagome was walking home from school. She was thinking to herself, I wonder what we are going to have for dinner tonight? As Kagome got home, " Hello, Hello mom, grandpa, Sota?" No answer Kagome looked around the house, " AAAAAAH!" they are all dead! Kagome quickly grabed the phone. The phone was dead too. Kagome was so scared that she forgot to go to the police. Kagome was so worried that she went to the old well. When Kagome went back in time she was looking for Inu-yasha and the gang. Finally she found them by a big tree near a river, " Inu-yasha! Please you must come with me to my own time."  
  
" Why should "I" do that?!"  
  
" P,please I beg you Inu-yasha."  
  
" Don't worry Kagome , I will help you."  
  
" Oh thank-you Shippo!"  
  
" Now Kagome, please tell me what happened ok?"  
  
" It all started when I was comming home from school and when I got home I noticed the blood all over the place, and that is when I found them all dead."  
  
" Thank You Kagome."  
  
After a few hours has passed Kagome and Shippo were thinking.  
  
" Kagome."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Did you see any knids of clues?"  
  
" Hmm, no I don't think so."  
  
" That's not good."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because without any clues we can't find the Murderer."  
  
" I got an Idea!"  
  
" what is it Kagome?"  
  
" You, Inu-yasha, and me we all go back to my time and help look for clues."  
  
" Good Idea!"  
  
" How about it inu-yasha?"  
  
" No way!"  
  
" Well Why not?" Kagome asked  
  
" Because I am not your little crime dog who helps by sniffing out clues!"  
  
" Ok but there might be some SHikon Jewels in my time, but since you said no."  
  
" W,W, wait! ok you talked me into it."  
  
Poof Shippo transformed into a detcetive.  
  
" Ok Lets go!"  
  
So Kagome,Shippo, and Inu-yasha all went into the magic time well, when they came to Kagome's time they went into Kagome's home and stared looking for clues.  
  
After Inuyasha, shippo, and Kagome went into Kagome's time they all headed for her house. After they got there, their was something unexpected.  
  
" Ok! Now lets look for clues." Kagome said.  
  
" Um Kagome?"  
  
" yes."  
  
" I was wondering what kinds of clues are we looking for." asked Shippo  
  
" Any kind likes a note, foot prints and ect." said Kagome  
  
" Oh Ok" said Shippo  
  
And so the search was on as they looked around top to bottom they looked until a knock,knock,knock. Somebody was at the door and it was the murderer's side kick Yami! As Kagome was going to open the door Shippo found a clue! the clue was a note and said this,  
  
" Ha,Ha,Ha, your family is dead and you are my next victim! If you don't want to be killed you best open your door now!" From the Murderer.  
  
As she read it Kagome rushed to the door Yami was still out there.  
  
" Hello Kagome,I see you got the note from the murder I have something for you to. Yami said  
  
" W, what is it?" Kagome asked shaking.  
  
It was another clue!  
  
" bye,bye for now until we neet again Beware!"  
  
off he went. As Kagome shut the door Shippo found another clue! The clue was a footprint! Shippo found Kagome sitting near the door he saw another note in her hand.  
  
" Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Oh Ok then, you know you have a note in your hand."  
  
" Ok I'll read it but before I do tell Inuyasha to come in here."  
  
" Ok I'll tell him now."  
  
After Shippo and Inuyahsa came into the hallway ( AN: Kagome's in the hallway)Kagome read the note.  
  
" I see that you have met Yami one of my side kick now you must meet my other side kick in your back yard if you don't well lets just say that you and your friends will suffer dearly!" from the murderer.  
  
Kagome gulped hard and so outside they went to find the other side kick. As soon as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo went outside they all went looking for the other side kick. Finally Kagome found him by a tree. " Well,well,well you must be Kagome your family was so easy to kill and my sword was dying for a snack if you know what I mean."  
  
" Who are you?" Kagome asked  
  
" I am the murderers other side kick Vegeta!"  
  
" But why do you want to kill me?"  
  
" It's not me who wants to kill you it my Leader who does!"  
  
" Who is your leader?" Kagome asked  
  
" My leader is Mrs.Collier!"  
  
" Help Me Inuyasha!"  
  
" Ha,Ha,Ha it's no use they are tied up! thanks to Yami! now then be a good girl and come with us and no harm will come to your friends."  
  
" Kagome don't worrie about us about us just go to the police!"  
  
" Be quiet!"  
  
As Vegeta was distracted by Shippo, Kagome ran fast as she could to the police but just as she got there it was locked!  
  
" oh Man." she thought to herself just then very silently Yami took Kagome! Then Kagome bit Yami on the arm.  
  
" Owww!, you little pest you left teeth marks!"  
  
" Ha,Ha That is what you get for killing my family and tying up my friends!"  
  
when Yami let Kagome go Kagome ran back to her home, their was an unexpected person.  
  
" Hello Kagome." A voice said it was the murderer!  
  
" It's you! why did you kill my family?!"  
  
" why? I'll tell you why, it all began with a deal the deal was this, I watch Sota from 7:00 P.M to 9:00 P.M and your mom and grandpa must watch my dog Angle for ONE WEEK when I was going out of town the price was $ 12.00 per day so when I left town your stupid parents forgot to feed my dog and take her out on her walk! after I came back from my trip I found my dog dead! so when it was my trun to watch Sota, I had my sidekicks kill your brother! and when your parents week was up they found their son dead to! so I had Yami and Vegeta stay here and wait for you!"  
  
" But I still don't see why you killed my family."  
  
" When your parents found their son they quickly grabbed the phone and called me. They sounded just like this."  
  
~~~~ flash back~~~  
  
" Why did you kill our son?!"  
  
"Because you didn't feed my dog or walk her like I told you and I gave you a list to follow by! and now it's my turn!  
  
~~~~~ Flashback ends~~~~  
  
" So after we hung up I sent Yami and Vegeta to your house and later that night Yami and Vegeta quietly snuck in your parents room and killed them both!"  
  
" Gasp when did this happen?"  
  
" This happened on Saturday!"  
  
" Saturday?! oh no I was at my friends house until Monday!"  
  
" Ha,Ha you should of stayed home instead of going to your friends home!"  
  
" Heeeeelp me some body!"  
  
" Ha,Ha it's no use no one can hear you! so quiet your holweringor thing will start to get bad! Now to kill you but the hard part is how to do it. Should I do it fast or slow ( A/N: NOT A LEMON SENCE EVEN LOOK AT THE RATEING G!) Yami, Vegeta?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I need help could you help me decide how to kill her?"  
  
" Sure" They both said  
  
" Ok what do you Think fast or slow?"  
  
" Hmm, I think you should do it nice and slow."  
  
" Ok, Vegeta may I borrow your sword?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Thanks any last words?"  
  
" un,yeah un,see ya!"  
  
And just like that Kagome took off running for her life.  
  
" Yami,Vegeta!"  
  
" Yes?!"  
  
" Go and find her right now!"  
  
" Ok!"  
  
and off they went to find Kagome.  
  
" Now that they are gone now it's my turn."  
  
" Heh,heh,heh I see that you never met a demon before,"  
  
" You're D,d,d,demons???"  
  
"Yep we are right Shippo?"  
  
" Right Inuyasha."  
  
" Ok now wher should I go? who can I trust? who can I believe? I know I can go to the school!"  
  
" Ok Yami now where should we go?"  
  
" The school!"  
  
and off yami and Vegeta went to find Kagome at the school.  
  
" Shippo! turn into some thing sharp so we can get out of this rope."  
  
" Ok!"  
  
Poof shippo turned into some sharp scissors.  
  
" Ok good job Shippo now we can teach Mrs.Collier a lesson about murderering Kagome's family!"  
  
" W,Wait c,c,can we talk this over some tea or something?"  
  
" Nope! You should of though of that before you tied us up."  
  
" Gulp!"  
  
and so now Kagome,Yami,and Vegeta are at the school and now the search is on.  
  
" Ok now where is she?"  
  
" Hmm, lets look in every room then that way I am sure we will find her ok you look on the left side and I'll look on the right side we are going to search the whole school from top to bottom! Ok vegeta?  
  
" Ok."  
  
And so they looked all around the school until they found her in room 123!  
  
" So you thought you could escape from us didn't you?"  
  
" Let me go you creeps!"  
  
" Un,un,un you shouldn't be call name if you know what's good for you!"  
  
And so they went back to Kagome's home and they found Mrs.Collier all tied up!  
  
" What happend boss?" Vegeta asked  
  
" It as those stupid demons they were the ones who tied me up!"  
  
" Good job Inuyasha and Shippo!"  
  
" Thanks Kagome!"  
  
" Yeah thanks."  
  
" Your welcome Shippo and Inuyasha hmm I wonder why Inuyasha said thanks to me is it that he wants to be a little nicer but he needs help?"  
  
Just then one if Kagome's friends went by.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
Oh hey what's up Kagome?"  
  
" Listen You must go to the police right now!"  
  
" why?"  
  
" Because my family has been murderer! and we got the murderer too!"  
  
" Ok I'll go right now."  
  
and off she went as fast as she could.  
  
" Inuyahsa can you watch Mrs.Collier? and Shippo can you watch Yami and Vegeta?"  
  
" Sure Kagome."  
  
Just then the police came up   
  
" Ok what's going on here?"  
  
" Oh I am so glad you are here my family has been murdererd and we have the murderer here."  
  
Just then all of a sudden some one came out of Kadgome's home it was her grandpa!  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAH! ZOMBIES!!!!!!!"  
  
" Zombies? where, where?"  
  
" It's you, you're the zombie!"  
  
" Oh no I'm no zombie I was just playing with you did you forget that tomorrow is halloween?"  
  
" So you,mom,and Sota are not dead? but I though that Mrs.Collier's dog was dead and she killed you."  
  
" My dog is still alive and doing well to."  
  
" So all of this was planded and I fell for it but isn't that blood on your clothes?"  
  
" Oh this it's not real blood it's fake you can buy this any where."  
  
" Ok Mrs.Collier I suppose I can let you off with a warning this time but next time I won't be so nice plus I know you wouldn't kill anyone."  
  
And so the at Kagome's school everyone dressed up, Kagome dressed up as a Vampire and so Kagome's family wasn't murdered after all. and so Kagome had the coolest and scariest Halloween ever the end or is it?  
  
~~~~~ sweet notes~~~  
  
vampire Inuyasha: Owwww my hands hurt!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome what happended to that Jewel you told me about?!  
  
kagome: Hold it that was to get you to come with me and shippo so there are is no Jewel!  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU NO GOOD PERSON!!!!  
  
Kagome: Just Kidding here.  
  
( gives Inuyasha some candy)  
  
Shippo: Hey what's that?  
  
Kagome: Candy.  
  
Yami: Hello Vampire Inuyasha would you turn me into a vampire? and I can be Yours forever!  
  
Vegeta: What do you think you're doing Yami? I want Vampire Inu. To turn ME into a vampire!  
  
Yami: SAY WHAT? OH NO YOU DON'T Besides I Ask her first!  
  
Vampire Inu: Hey I can turn you both into Vampires ok?  
  
yami and Vegeta: COOL!  
  
Mrs.collier: Sign....  
  
Vampire Inu.: Ok Who's first?  
  
Yami: ME!  
  
Vegeta: No ME!  
  
Vampire Inu.: Stop! why don't you 2 pick a number between 1-10? ok?  
  
Vegeta and Yami: Ok  
  
Vampire Inu.: ok ( thinks up a number..) Ok got it!  
  
Yami: 7  
  
Vegeta: 5   
  
Vampire inu: Yami wins he got it the number was 7!  
  
Yami: Yes! ok I'm all yours!  
  
Vampire Inu. : Ok (sxf bite noise)  
  
Gulp,gulp,gulp... ok done.  
  
Vegeta: ok I'm next!  
  
Vampire Inu: Ok ( Sxf bite noise) Gulp... ok done!  
  
Shippo: Yawh! Boy I'm tired!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not!  
  
Vampire Inuyasha: I am tired to Later! 


End file.
